Charmed and Enchanted
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: To say that a birthday party is cake and presents is an understatement. For this family, a birthday is a share of true love that stood the test of times. Warning:stepcest, minor, and lemon. My lost fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

This new one is a sequel to As Far As It Goes and is inspired by Space Chick's Night of the Courtesans.

Warning: Stepcest, Lemon, and Minors involved in lemons

Pairings: 1xR, 2xH, 3x12, 4xC, 5xMC

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing

Charmed and Enchanted by vegitoth

Relena groaned tying up Hilde's corset strings and complaining "Lord, what little girls and women did to look pretty and beautiful. Torture to the bone."

Hilde replied "Hey it was your idea to seduce our boyfriends with these costumes."

"I think it's fun that Relena thought this up, girls, and besides it feels like this dress can fit all around my body," Midii said while pulling on Catherine's corset strings.

"Well, Midii, you ain't the only one who always excercises, I should know, my waist is less than yours," Meiran joked with a hiss when Catherine pulled on her corset strings.

The girls began to giggle at Meiran's remark. They were in Relena's bedroom getting ready for a costume ball that Relena held at the Sanq Kingdom. That same night was also Relena's adopted son Heero Yuy's eleventh birthday. It was a family tradition that her family always held every year but never on the same day because it was always held on family terms. To suprise her son and the boys, Relena and the girls decided to dress like the legendary courtesans. Custom made elegant dresses that laid across Heero and Relena's bed.

"I dont know about you ladies but this corset makes me feel good even more. The birthday boy and our own boyfriends will be in for a suprise, dont you agree?" Hilde asked stifling a laughter.

"I agree with you 100%. I can imagine my future betrothed turning so red, his nose will bleed," Meiran chuckled with Wufei in mind.

"Birthday boy Heero will have the best birthday of his life since ever." Midii said thinking of his best friend.

"Yes, the best birthday that he had in years, and it's thanks to our new best friend Relena," Catherine agreed while tying her hair with yellow ribbons.

"So what was on your mind when you thought this up, 'Lena?" Hilde asked

"Well, I thought this up with my son in mind." Relena blushed after she replied

"Is that why you got that silky white dress yesterday?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would bring him reasurrance to the fact that I'm his guardian angel and that I will still protect him even from nightmares. Because ever since I adopted him, he's been having nightmares about his late godfather Odin Lowe. These nightmare's were so bad that he actually wept and I wanted to do this as reasurrance that I will protect him."

"Relena, that's the sweetest thing you'll ever do. You've been a mother to him for a year and you're already good at quelling his fears." Hilde said with sincerness in her voice.

"Yeah, but you must not forget that we're gonna give the boys and us a night we'll never forget because we're going to have fun while we're doing this, girls."

"You're right on the money, ma'am," Meiran chuckled "It ain't even time yet and I'm getting butterflies in my stomach about Wufei."

The girls giggled again and assembled theirselves in their dresses. Relena's dress was silky white, Hilde's dress was a deep emerald purple, Meiran's was black with a gold dragon, Catherine's dress was a silky gold, and Midii's dress was neon green.

"So what costume did you make Duo wear?" Meiran asked when she tightened up Hilde's dress.

A big smile came to Hilde's face as she began to tell the girl's how she challenged Duo to a race and got him to dress like a biker.

*********************************************************************

At the maze outside Relena's house, the five boys were getting ready for Heero's party. They were eager to come but some of them were force to wear certain costumes.

"So Heero, did your mother make you wear that odd looking shirt?" Duo asked his best friend while putting his leather jacket on.

Heero just replied "Nope, she just told me that it was my birthday and I could pick out any shirt I want. Besides I like this shirt because it's more me." Heero wore a black and blue checkered long-sleeved Mo Betta shirt.

Trowa wore a shirt that had a picture of Willie Nelson on it, Wufei wore taditional chinese clothing that looked like his betrothed's pattern, and Quatre wore the same thing as Heero was wearing but with a purple and green flame pattern.

"Trowa, how did you get that shirt, they pratically dont make that anymore." Quatre said while pulling on his leather and snake skin boots.

"I found it on E-bay a few months ago and it came a week before Heero's birthday." Trowa stated with a slight smile on his face.

"How did Meiran get you to wear those clothes?" Heero asked

"She told me that she would be wearing a petticoat of the same color and would be so happy if I wore our japanese tradition to match her's, I couldn't turn her down." Wufei said going goo-goo eyed over the woman that he loved.

Quatre just shook his head "Catherine wanted me to wear the same thing that Heero was wearing and she picked this out for me."

Duo was a little shocked at the fact that he couldn't laugh at them like he always does when something embarassing happens to either Heero or the boys.

"Hey, Duo, I thought you never liked bikers and you're wearing that." Heero said

"It ain't none of y'alls concern." Duo said flatly with his face looking down on the floor

"Duo, we hadn't heard how you went and wore them biker clothes, we just wanna hear what changed your mind."

"No, you'll just laugh at me."

"Alright but dont get mad at us when we ask Hilde what happened. You know she likes telling every little detail about you and her." Quatre said with a bit of a sing song voice mixed in.

"Alright fine, she beat me in a race, you happy now guys." Duo said while his voice got loud.

At that point, the boys began to laugh so hard their ribs were bruising. In-between laughs, Heero said "The best runner in our school beaten by the best female runner in our elementary school track team."

Duo snapped "It's not funny! It should've been obvious that her track record is a lot more less than mine."

"But we still cant believe it, you always went through the hardest training to become the best runner in the city and you still got bested by Hilde," Heero said still chuckling before looking at his watch "Hey guys we're gonna be late for the party."

With that being said, the boys began to make their way to the door and head over to the mansion. The mansion was brightly lit for a young birthday boy.

*********************************************************************

The girls walked down the hall. They could here the artist that Relena hired to sing at Heero's party downstairs. They were still laughing at how Hilde beat her boyfriend in a race.

"I cannot believe that you beat the school's top runner in a race." Meiran chuckled

"And then saying he wouldn't get kisses for two months, if he didn't dress like a biker. You're mean Hilde," Midii laughed while keeping her voice muffled with her glove.

"I know. It's so easy to tease him with that. I love him dearly, but it is so much fun to watch him squirm a little," Hilde laughed. "But he'll get back at me. He always does, in one way or another."

Relena giggled, "He's practically the only one whose forced to wear anything."

"All we had to do was ask some of our boyfriends to wear certain things." Catherine said making her way downstairs.

*********************************************************************

The boys came into the ballroom and already people were giving praises to the life of the party. Heero's new Aunt Lucrezia Noin, dressing as a geisha, noticed the boys and proceeded to greet them "You boys look absoloutly adorable, the girls will be estatic at how pretty you look."

Her nephew blushed at the comment before his new Uncle Zechs, dressing as a mob boss, came in and wrapped an arm around Noin's waist. His eyes rested on his new nephew and his Mo Betta shirt "How did you get that odd looking shirt?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Mom and I picked it out and we liked it." Heero replied with a happy smile.

Zechs' chuckle began to falter when he saw his smile "I never realised that you and your mother had such an interesting taste. I hope you're enjoying your new life."

With that being said, Heero's new relatives left the boys and began to mingle with the guests.

"Well, Heero, you really are a life of the party, what do you say we try to find the girls." Quatre asked holding some grapes in his hand.

"Well, Quatre don't look now, but I think I see them coming down the stairs." Wufei said pointing to a beautiful 19-year old woman and five 11-year old girls walking down the staircase.

When they saw the girls coming down those stairs, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa's mouths began to dry. Heero for one thought 'they couldn't possibly be dressing up like "them".' Before Heero met Relena, he read a book about special girls of ancient history and it ranged from the courtesans to geisha, while reading that certain book, the boy came across the fact that courtesans were the most beautiful and educated women of their time, most of the time, some of these women slept with men for money, and their lovers were rich educated noblemen. Heero kept himself sane while his eyes were still on his mother's dress.

"What are they dressed as, Heero?" Duo asked

"They're dressed like courtesans, the most seductive group of women on the planet. In the past, they were considered the most beautiful women of their time, they slept with men for money and their lovers were noblemen most of the time."

"Okay, that's a little weird, the courtesans had noblemen lovers, and we're standing here looking at them and we ain't wearing the clothes of noblemen." Wufei said while his own eyes were on Meiran.

******************************************************************************

"Well, girls, looks like the fish are caught up in the net." Relena said while giving herself a big giggle at Heero's suprised expression.

"Yeah, Relena, we were right all along, this is gonna be big fun." Hilde said with laughing eyes staring at Duo.

"They wont even know what plan we have for them." Midii smiled with her glove covering her mouth.

Catherine didn't say anything for she had her eyes on Quatre and always had a lost for words everytime her and Quatre were eye to eye with each other.

Just then, Relena's older brother Zechs and Noin encountered them "Relena, what are you dressed as?" He asked suprised by the clevage of her and the girls.

"We're the legendary courtsans, brother," Relena replied.

"Well don't you look sweet with those dresses on," Noin smiled gently. "Looks like the boys are liking it too," she began to notice the four young men looking goo-goo eyed at them.

Zechs didn't know what to say. His little sister was a courtesan for the evening. He knew exactly what one was. He didn't like it. He saw the way that some of the men in the room were staring at them. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Heero, whose eyes were trained on Relena. He really didn't like that. He opened his mouth to protest when he felt his wife's gloved hand cover his mouth.

"Save it dear. Let her have a little fun tonight. She deserves it. Now come along like a good mob boss," Noin said as she linked her arm through his and led him away. "You have fun tonight ladies," she called over her shoulder.

Relena let out a sigh of relief because Heero and Relena's secret about them would've been discovered but she let it go when her brother and sister-in-law were out of sight. Looking over her shoulder at her adopted son, she asked "You ready girls?"

"It's time we give them what they want." Meiran stated seeing Wufei's eyes practically popping out of his skull.

Hilde picked up a cube of cheese, one of her boyfriend's favorite party foods and ate it slowly and giving Duo a wink with one eye. After that, she made her way to the backdoors.

Midii on the other hand, grabbed a cup of alcohol-free fruit punch, took a drink of it, and then had Trowa take a drink of it. Even though she didn't realise it, but that made Trowa's thirst quench after being dry from looking at Midii. After finishing the punch, she followed Hilde out to the backdoors.

Meiran looked at her betrothed as she picked up some sushi, took the seaweed wrap out, ate the rice part of the sushi, and fed the lobster part to Wufei. She then gave him a small peck on the cheek and followed the girls to the backdoor.

Relena for one, picked up a creampuff, kneeled herself down to reach Heero's height and fed it to him, ironically his own bite was slow and seductive as was his own wink with one eye. It suprised her a bit, but soon after she licked the cream that came out of the roll but rubbed some on his nose thereafter. While licking his nose, Heero came to Relena's ear and whispered "I know what you're planning, mother, and I like it."

She didn't say anything back, instead, just smiled tenderly, and offered her hand to his taking him to where the girls were.

******************************************************************************

Duo was at an awe seeing Hilde pratically like a temptress, already falling victim to her unresitable 'come here baby' smile. At that point he ran like a jackrabbit and followed Hilde to the door.

Trowa could only chuckle in his throat at Midii's performance as if he knew that she would do what she done. Like Heero, he also knew what courtesans did for he was raised by one of them. Deciding to tease her in his own way, he began to walk at a slow pace to where his girlfriend was going too.

All Wufei could do was smile at Meiran, as his own heart began to pound. Luckily, Meiran didn't pace much so it gave him an opporutunity to walk with her.

Quatre was stunned. Catherine had certainly never done **that** before. He was hooked. He swallowed reflexively. Her look said that she wanted him. Her seductive smile helped him want her very much. "I think I'll go see what Catherine wants," he said softly as he started walking.

******************************************************************************

The girls walked down the steps to Relena's backyard maze. They knew the place a few weeks before the party because ever since Heero got adopted, he always invited his friends over for a game of tag and the maze was a good place for a good chase. That night, they were going to do the same thing along with some new knowledge that they learned from Heero.

"This is gonna be fun." Relena said while looking at doors to find the others looking for the girls.

"Heero, I hope you do realise, that we're going to play tag with you and the boys." Hilde said looking him straight in the eye.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling, we are all going to have fun. I may be the "perfect student" but I'm growing up to be a man." Heero replied looking away over to Relena's own beautiful dress.

******************************************************************************

Duo looked around. "Where did they go?" he murmured. His eyes scanned the moonlight grounds. He spotted them standing in front of the entrance to the maze. "Bingo. Guys, I found them."

The others turned and looked in the same direction.

******************************************************************************

"The boys are here." Catherine said when she saw the others coming down the terrace.

Heero and Wufei noticed the girls gathering up in a circle and they began to whisper.

"It's now or never, girls, it's time to play." Midii said while putting her hand in the center of their circle.

"Let the games begin." Meiran laughed while her own hand joined Midii's.

When the boys came down from the terrace, the girls raised their hands up in the air. The next thing the five boys knew was, their girlfriends began to face them and they shoved them on the ground, all of them yelling "Tag you're it!" and with that the girls went into the maze.

The boys all looked at each other with the first that came in their mind 'they're going to pay for that one', and as a result they played by the rules and began to chase after the person that they were tagged on, all of them being the women of their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warning: Incest (Or I should call it Stepcest because Heero is adopted to Relena), sex with minor (Heero is 11 years old)

Relena ran as fast as she was going while holding up her skirts and running down to the center of the maze, where an inflatable mattress was covered with baby blue roses. While looking back she thought of the fact that also with Duo, Heero was one of the fastest guys in his school because she played a few rounds of tag with the children so she knew he was the fastest and running the maze right now, she knew he was going to catch her in a few minutes.

Heero paused and surveyed his territory while listening to the sounds around him, he heard movements of the others throughout the maze, he heard Duo laughing when he tripped over a root, and heard the children giggling the words "I'm gonna get you."

He began to pace carefully due to the fact it was dark, the moon was full but it didn't provide enough light to the maze, he knew it would take him a few minutes but he figured she would be going to the center of the maze.

She heard the children giggling too, it caused her a motherly smile to form at her lips, they still knew how to be children but already they were growing up very fast, even Heero to which instantly turned her smile into a small frown because with Heero growing up she began to wonder if his love for her was growing thin. While deep in her thoughts, Duo ran into her and it startled her.

"Hey you didn't tag me," Duo whined but he still laughed at Relena and her shocked expression.

Heero heard his mother's loud shriek and Duo's laugh. He whispered to himself "Nice one, Duo," he began to run down to where the shriek was heard.

Relena began to run again after silently cursing to herself. She made her way around the corner to where Heero was and began to see him go around corner. Her eyes began to wide at the fact that he knew her perfume scents because he always got used to them when they went out to eat, he was close to getting to her. She began to run again, hoping that the other children wouldn't scare her to death.

Heero stopped again and listened to the rustling noises and giggles the girls were making. His nose began to sense the smell of his mother's perfume, started to figure that she was nearby, and her perfume smelt like peppermint. "Momma, come out come out wherever you are," he whispered as he followed the scent knowing it would lead straight to her arms.

She began to hear her adopted son's whisper and snicker on the other corner, he was getting close, but she was also getting close to the center of the maze. There was only a few more blocks to go but her heart was pounding hard.

He heard the loud beats of her heart, he went to another spot where he smelt that scent, funny enough while walking over there he bumped into Midii, who let out her own muffled squeal, "Leading your boyfriend on a chase, ma'am?" he asked

Midii nodded while taking a deep breath from that shock, ironically she felt her shoulders being rubbed by his hands and hearing him whisper "Relax and take a deep breath."

After complying, she gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek and went off to her destination, Heero went on and did the same.

Relena turned a corner and saw him standing opposite the path he stood at. At an instant, she turned on her heel and ran.

He saw her as well, but instead of running, he began jumping so high he went on the branches, jumped off the branches and landed on her back causing her to tumble on the ground and kissed her on the neck.

"Got you now, momma," He whispered in her ear

"Wow, not only are you fast, but you can jump high. Can you get off me and help me up please?" she asked breathlessly before Heero grabbed her hand, helped her up, and brushed some of the grass that clanged to her dress. She looked at his beautiful face and smiled gently before grabbing him and carrying him to the center of the maze.

"Where are we going?" he asked while wrapping his small arms around her neck so he wouldn't fall down.

Relena nearly shuttered at his touch, "It's a surprise, baby," she let out in a very warm whisper which caused him to get the goose bumps. He didn't realize it, but when they made it to their destination, she laid him down on the mattress and walked off to a spot where moonlight was shining. The inflated mattress was to a spot where the moon was shining, candles were lit all around the platform, and there was a pale full of ice containing grape juice and whine; it was a beautiful sight.

But there was nothing more beautiful in Heero's eyes than seeing his step-mother in the glow of the moonlight and the candles, but somehow he knew that he was in for a tease as he saw Relena walking around the trail of candles not knowing that she was unbuttoning her petticoats in the process. 'This feels so new, teasing him like this' Relena thought to herself as she untied her corset and walking back to the spot Heero was still sitting at, he was about to kiss her but was stopped when Relena gently placed her finger on his lips and whispered "My son, you've done a whole lot to make me feel good, now I want to make you feel good."

"What are you going to do, mom?" Heero asked

"Well let's say I'm going to make you warm," Relena replied while getting a tube of lotion out from behind the mattress.

Heero saw the bottle and somehow it looked familiar to him, until realization hit him when he saw the letters K&Y on the bottle, he soon realized it was the warming lotions he saw on TV, he always wanted to try it out on Relena but they couldn't find the time because of school, work, and lack of rain. Now he got a chance to find out the sensation on the lotions and see if the pleasures were true as his mother unbuttoned his Mo-Betta shirt and rubbed some lotion on him. The sensation shocked him at first, but he instantly relaxed under his step-mother's touch and began moaning affectionately in the process right up until he heard this sound "Hilde, why are you giving me such a hard time?" they began to laugh which soon made them think that everyone else was laughing in the process.

"Well that was loud and weird, never thought that Duo had the pipes," Heero spoke in surprise which was cut short when Relena pressed her lips on him with extreme passion and gently pushed him down on the bed.

"Run your hands under my chemise," Relena whispered in his ear while running her fingers through the boys black hair.

"Momma's boy never disappoints a lady." Heero said as he sent his tongue in deep at her mother's mouth. His hands slid around her back, tangling in the ribbons that held up her chemise. He wanted her out of it. He slid his mouth down her throat, sucking her skin against his teeth. He went further down. He kissed the tops of her breasts.

"Hmmm, little Heero," she murmured as she felt his mouth on her neck and her breasts. Her hands were in his hair again. She could feel him tugging on the ribbons that held up the chemise she was wearing. His mouth felt so good on her skin.

He finally succeeded in slipping that chemise allowing him to feel the softness of his mother's skin once more. It dropped into a ruffled froth around her silk stockinet ankles. Heero left those on even though normally he considered it a nuisance if she wasn't completely naked, but for now it was fine. He nuzzled the cleavage between her breasts with his nose. She smelled so good. It was intoxicating. He kissed his way back up her neck and found her mouth once again.

Relena's nerve endings were sizzling and popping with sensations. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Her fingers went to work on the white t-shirt he was wearing.

This was driving Relena crazy. Her fingers went to work on the t-shirt. She was very determined to get him out of it. Their mouths continued to ravish each other's lips as they struggled to get the boy out of his clothing. He didn't know how he did it, but he succeeded in getting the white t-shirt out his skin embracing his naked mother tightly, relishing the softness that he sorely missed. Relena motioned her son to stop when she was starting to lose air, like the loyal son Heero was, the child crawled up slightly to meet his mother at eye level. He looked down at her. Her eyes were glowing with desire and the love he knew that she felt for him.

She stared up into his Prussian blue eyes. They were looking at her intently. She wanted him. She loved him. She needed him.

Relena reached up and put her hands on his chest. She noted several scars marring his skin. She leaned up and touched her lips to each one. Her mind angry at the abuse that Heero's late godfather left on him long after he died, her heart crying at the circumstances of her son's birth.

Heero felt the soft touch of her lips on his skin. The sensation of having her lips on him was almost too much to bear. "Relena," he groaned softly. His eyes closed.

She looked up at him. His eyes were closed. She smiled and kissed the scar closest to his heart. "I hope one never gets this close again," she whispered as she looped her arms around his neck.

"I hope so too," he said with feeling. He was so overjoyed that he felt so loved and protected by his mother. This beautiful and sexy woman that he had met at ten. He slowly leaned down alongside her and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I never got a chance to thank you… for being such a wonderful mother to me," he whispered.

Relena smiled. This made it even better. She wrapped her one leg around his. "I love you Heero," she said. She covered his mouth with hers.

Both of them knew how true Heero's words were. Ever since his adoption last year to Relena, the mother-son relationship was one every mother would dream about. Everything that Relena done for Heero from walking him to school, seeing him play in little league baseball, making time for him during summertime and now making a perfect birthday for him, though Heero never explicitly thanked her for all she done, he always had ways to pay her back, from helping with paperwork, accompanying her on foreign trips, and with helping her speeches. Everything that people looked for in a mother and son.

He couldn't help but grin. He kept his eyes on hers and his hand traveled up the inside of her thigh. His fingers encountered the soft curls that covered her mound. His fingers slowly separated her sensitive flesh. He watched her face as he stroked her slowly with his fingers.

Relena still couldn't believe this. His touch was so gentle, so light for one of such immense strength. She sighed his name and closed her eyes. She felt his lips kiss the base of her throat. She felt a rush of heat as his fingers circled over her. "Heero," she groaned softly.

Heero could feel her melting against his fingers. Knowing her to be also a great lover, Heero was also known to be intimidating to men who ever tried to flirt with her mother, though the relationship was very secretive, everyone believed that Heero didn't need a father. Besides it wasn't like he would let guys get that close to her anyway. He slid one finger inside her, while his thumb continued to brush against that sensitive nubbin of flesh. He slid another finger inside of her, stretching her slightly. He lowered the top of her chemise with his teeth and ran his tongue over her nipples. He sucked on one lightly and then grazed his teeth over them. He heard her whimper a little.

She arched her back, pushing her breast into his mouth and then down on his fingers that were moving inside her. She ran her hands down his side to the waistband of his pants. She tugged on the waistband.

He felt her fingers tugging on his pants. He kissed her lips again and then stood up. His fingers went to the snaps on his pants, but she stopped him. She knelt on the edge of the chaise, her fingers going to the waistband of his pants.

"Let me," Relena said as she looked up at him. Her fingers trembled slightly as she slowly began to undo the snaps.

Heero cupped her cheek in his hand. Her skin was smooth and soft. His own heart was pounding rapidly as she unsnapped his pants. As soon as she was done, he pulled them down and stepped out of them. Since the pants had been so tight he hadn't been able to wear anything underneath them. Moonlight spilled through the arch, casting her in heavenly glow. She looked like an angel. "Relena, I love you," he whispered as he kissed her deeply, his hands sliding up and down her body. He wanted to be inside her desperately, but he wanted to make sure that this was what she absolutely wanted. He looked into her eyes and saw her reply.

She saw his hesitation and cleaned up and kissed him softly on the chin. She had never seen someone built like him in her life. For those few moments when he stood in front of her, he looked like a Greek god. He was all muscle and no fat. She felt his hands slide down her stomach again and slip between her legs. "Heero, please."

He touched her again. She was wet, he knew it was a great advantage, his giving of pleasure would be a pleasant one. He stroked her a little more; knowing every minute that he waited, was driving him to the brink of insanity. He parted her legs and lay between them. He pressed himself against her.

Relena felt him. She could feel how much he was growing up. She was big enough to have his sex into her. She felt him slide into her slowly. It was like re-entering a door to pleasant sensation. She felt him come against that barrier of broken resistance and she braced herself somewhat for the pleasure she missed so much.

Heero breathed heavily. Every muscle in his body was tight as a wire. He was holding back so much because it had been a very long time away **and** because of his enhanced strength. "I missed you so much," he whispered against her mouth. She nodded and with one swift push, he entered her once again. He covered her mouth with his, taking her small squeak into his mouth. He didn't want anyone to hear her.

His hips began to move slowly. His hands and arms were under her back supporting her and leaning her towards him. He kissed her lightly and then looked down at her, watching her face. She was breathing raggedly through parted lips and her eyes were closed. But her lips were curved into a smile too. He wanted so much to lose himself in her.

Relena wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was watching her. She smiled and kissed him. She moved with him as the tempo of his thrusts began to increase. She felt every nerve in her body sizzling. She could feel the sensations building up to an incredible level.

Heero could feel her body tightening around him. He had never imagined that he would be doing this with the woman who is a such a devoted mother and lover. He pushed harder, still holding himself back a little. He kissed her nose and cheeks.

"Heero," she whispered pleadingly.

He drove into her, giving her what she wanted. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he fought the demands that his own body wanted. He strove to make her come first.

Relena exploded, as she could no longer hold back the sensations any longer. Wave upon wave of pulsating sensations rioted through her body. She cried out his name against his shoulder as her nails dug into his back.

Heero could feel the walls of her body tightening around him. It didn't take much more for him to climax. He had waited so long for this moment. He cried out her name against her neck. He could feel the sting of her nails on his back. He leaned his head away from her a little and looked at her. He reached up and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "I love you," he said hoarsely.

She smiled again. She removed her nails from the lock they had on his back and reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too, my son."

He moved away from her a little and then pulled her back against his chest. He kissed the back of her neck. He smiled at the way that she had cleverly gotten him to come to the ball. "It's the best birthday I've ever had, mother, thank you so much."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it. But now I gotta a surprise for you, close your eyes." Heero complied with his mother's gentle request. Relena got up and went to the ice chest and got out Heero's present. Heero opened his eyes when his mother told him to, right beside him was a box covered in wrapping paper, his birthday present. "Open it up, sweetie." Relena asked softly.

Heero complied with her request, upon getting rid of the wrapping paper, his eyes lit up when he saw the box of a Sony PSP. Though his face showed happiness, he contained his excitement as he opened the PSP box, Relena turned the system on and on the background was a picture of both Heero and Relena together, hugging each other so affectionately, smiling at the camera that took their picture.

Heero eyes swelled up with tears over this gift that his mother gave out of her heart, he safely put the PSP back in the box, and kissed his mother with affection letting her know how much he enjoyed the present. Relena found a blanket on the end of the mattress and pulled it over them. He pulled her closer in his embrace. "I promise you Relena, that I will always be by your side. I'll always love you. You have become my reason to love. You are the most perfect parent I've ever had."

Relena smiled with tears in her eyes and returned that same kiss Heero gave her, after a few minutes of kissing mother and son's hearts were full of joy when they slumbered. Relena and Heero were right where they wanted to be.

///////////////////////////////////////////

For those who ask how Heero can be such a mature child at that young age look into my past fanfic "As Far As It Goes" you'll find that he's done a lot of very adult things in his life, what else could he do when he was under the supervision of a dictator godfather. As this thing is published I ask for no requests of more chapters the fanfiction world is long past behind me I still read a few and I run a C2 but that is it. Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
